The present invention broadly relates to clamping or chucking apparatus or equipment and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved apparatus for clamping bar-shaped cutters at a grinding machine, in which clamping apparatus the bar-shaped cutters are hydraulically clamped.
Generally speaking, the clamping apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising a rotary table or turntable at which the bar-shaped cutter is pressed or forced against two stop faces or surfaces of the rotary table or turntable by means of a pivotable clamping lever. The clamping apparatus also comprises a hydraulic cylinder for actuating the pivotable clamping lever.
If such bar-shaped cutters are mounted at or inserted in the cutter head of a gear-cutting machine for spiral-toothed bevel gears, it is imperative that these bar-shaped cutters geometrically and dimensionally correspond with one another as accurately as possible. For this purpose, such bar-shaped cutters, which belong to the same cutter head, were hitherto jointly ground. However, it is now evident that in this manner the required consistency or conformity of the cutters of a selected batch or set of cutters for a cutter head is not really achieved. Therefore, further measures are required in order to grind the bar-shaped cutters with the requisite accuracy.